Moving On, Never Letting Go
by TheIrishGilmore
Summary: A companion piece to Saving Me showing just were all the Gleeks have ended up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is something that has been sitting on my laptop for some time and I never posted it until now. This is a companion piece to Saving Me. It's gonna be made up of a few chapters to show where Quinn, Charlotte and the rest of the Gleeks have ended up since the end of Saving Me. **

**The chapters may jump between different times in the girls lives and they won't be very long. As I said, this is a companion piece, not a full length fic, When Nightmares Become Reality is my priority. If and when inspiration strikes I'll add another little chapter. Until then I hope you enjoy this little slice of fiction**

_She reached out a hand and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from the peaceful sleeping face of her love, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, listening to the soft murmuring of her own name that would slip past pink lips every now and again and the crease that would settle between perfectly shaped eyebrows as an unwanted vision would appear in her dreams, before smoothing out as a new dream replaced it. _

_Every night she sat by the side of the bed and just watched over the only woman she had ever loved, hoping that each new day would bring with it something positive, something wonderful that could bring back a genuine smile to a face that had been marred by such sorrow for the last few years. But above all else, she hoped something, or more specifically someone, would come along to help restore a sense of faith in love, that the blonde angel sleeping next to her had lost._

_However, that wasn't to say the woman sleeping next to her was miserable. No, there was one thing that still ignited a burning passion and a wave of emotions within the blonde. Turning towards the window, she closed her eyes and smiled as the first rays of the sun came steaming through the crack in the curtain, slowly illuminating her face. And then she felt it, the presence of the one thing that was keeping her love moving forward, quietly coming down the hall and she smiled._

The door creaked open and the noise alerted Quinn to movement in the room. Peeping with one eye, she smiled when she saw that familiar flash of brunette hair on the side of the bed, but rather than acknowledging it she pressed her face into the pillow and pretended to sleep. She tried to contain her smile as she felt a weight press down on her body and the sound of breathing next to her ear. She knew what was about to happen, because it happened most mornings. But Quinn was feeling playful today so she decided to have some fun.

When the weight shifted and a small face moved closer towards Quinn's ear with the purpose of waking her up, Quinn bolted up from the bed and pulled the little bundle into her arms and began a tickle fest that resulted in high pitched laughter from her daughter. Charlie tried to paw her mothers' hands off of her but she was laughing so hard she didn't have the strength. To be fair, she was only four and a half years old and according to her aunt Tana, she had her Mama's dwarf syndrome, a comment that earned her a right telling off from Brittany and Quinn.

"Mommy stop!" Charlie managed through her laughter. Quinn continued tickling her daughter for another few moments before eventually giving up her attack when the little brunette made it very clear that if she didn't she would need to use the bathroom. "You know, I thought when you grew out of your baby phase you would stop being such an early bird but apparently not," Quinn sighed sarcastically as she kicked her legs out of the bed and stood up stretching as Charlie sat with her legs dangling off the side gazing up at her.

"What do you say we have some blueberry pancakes for breakfast?" Quinn asked and smiled when her daughters' face lit up. "Yes, yes, yes!" Charlie cheered as she stood up and jumped up and down on the bed. Quinn chuckled and wrapped her arms around the little girl lifting her up and planting her feet on the ground, sending her on her way towards the kitchen downstairs. "MAKE SURE TO LET LOCKIE OUTSIDE TO DO HIS MORNING BUSINESS!" Quinn shouted down the hallway after her, knowing that if she didn't remind her daughter to unlatch the dog flap, then their furry companion would be leaving an accidental present on the floor for Quinn to clean up.

A year and a half ago, the family had been forced to say a tearful goodbye to Arthur when old age, and an ongoing battle with cancer, finally brought an end to the beloved pooches life. It had been hard for Quinn letting go of Arthur, he had been there for so much of the ups and downs in the blondes' life, including Charlotte's birth and first steps and many other happy occasions. But it was also bittersweet because Arthur had been a prominent companion in her life with Rachel. It was difficult to say goodbye but Quinn couldn't allow him to suffer and so she did the humane thing.

Charlie had been particularly upset, Arthur had been her play friend her whole life up to that point. She eventually got over it, like most young kids do. However, she wasn't to be without a loyal pal for too long when Puck showed up at the door with a golden retriever puppy who he claimed was in need of a new home. Quinn was well aware that the dog hadn't been found in an abandoned box by the side of the road like Puck claimed, but when she saw her daughter cuddling the new little arrival, she didn't have the heart to say no. And so Lockie, named after Goldie Locks but with a manly twist because of his golden fur, became a new member of the Fabray household.

That was another new development in the girls' lives. After much debate with herself, Quinn had decided to move out of the New York penthouse she had shared with her wife, and where they had started their family, and into a luxurious brownstone house in one of the cities more family friendly neighbourhoods, where they also happened to have some well know neighbours. The house was perfect, plenty of space, a good sized kitchen and living room, plenty of guest rooms and more importantly, a back yard for Charlie to play in with her cousins and friends.

Changes had been made, plans had been discussed all in an attempt by Quinn to move forward with her life, and it was working, to an extent. Her career was constantly on the rise, bigger movies, big awards, big pay checks. She had an amazing relationship with her daughter who was growing up to be the ultimate blend of both Quinn and Rachel's personalities. Everything was going really well. There was just one thing that was still on hold and didn't show any signs of progressing, Quinn's love life.

Rachel had made it clear, in several letters she had left behind for Quinn that had been given to her by Santana at various different times over the last few years, that she wanted the best for her wife, and made it quite evident that she would be happy for Quinn and Charlie to have someone new in their lives. Because Rachel knew, she knew that at some point her family would need that other presence in their lives to complete the little family unit, and that she wasn't being replaced, somebody else was simply doing the job that Rachel couldn't physically do anymore.

Rachel couldn't give hugs and kisses, or hold her girls when they needed comfort. She couldn't sit in the audience and placate Quinn's nerves by holding her hand or rubbing her back when Charlotte took part in her first school recital. She couldn't wipe away the tears that fell whenever either one of them was upset. There was however, one thing she could do, and that was love them eternally and unconditionally and she would, until the day they could all be reunited.

But until then, she wanted that physical presence of a new love around to keep her family moving forward. Sure the girls had their friends, and they always looked out for Quinn and Charlotte, but they had or would eventually have families of their own to look after. Rachel's girls needed someone who didn't have to divide their attention, someone who could be there when Santana, or Puck or Kurt couldn't. Someone whose world revolved around them and who would treat them like the precious gems Rachel believed them to be.

Quinn, for her part, knew all this. She knew her wife would be okay with her moving on and she knew that if the day ever came, she would have Rachel's blessing. But Quinn couldn't reconcile what her heart wanted and what her head knew to be true. Quinn had been around many beautiful women over the years, women who were clearly interested in her and were totally fine with the idea that the blonde was a single parent. But even though this was clear, Quinn never looked at them with any sort of interest beyond friendship.

In fact, there had only been one instance where she showed remote interest in another person, but it fizzled out pretty rapidly. The problem had been obvious to Santana from the moment she set eyes on the person who had caught her best friends attention. Quinn wasn't actually interested in the woman as a person. No, what caught her eye was that she looked like the blondes' dead wife. From the long brown hair, to the deep chocolate eyes, the full lips, even her personality was a little like Rachel's. But the more Quinn talked to her the more she realised she was nothing like her wife and that quickly put an end to any notions Quinn had about possibly dating.

Mornings in the Fabray house had been slightly hectic over the last few weeks because of Quinn's shooting schedule, but she had been adamant that every day she had breakfast with Charlie before leaving for work. The great thing about this film schedule was that it coincided with Brittany's maternity leave from work, so Charlie had a regular baby sitter, and a playmate in the Pierce-Lopez's three year old son Ricky. Because the Fabray house had a yard, it seemed more logical for Brittany to keep the kids at the house. Santana would drop by after work and when Quinn arrived home they would all have dinner together. It was a little chaotic at times, but it worked for all of them.

"Lockie, into bed boy," Quinn said as she gathered up her handbag and made sure all her essentials were in it, iPad, chargers, purse, iPhone, her lines for the scenes she was shooting that day. A knock at the door sounded just before it was opened and promptly closed. "Morning," Brittany called out as she bounced into the kitchen with Ricky trailing behind her. The little dark haired boy made his way to the table and sat down next to Charlotte who was still eating breakfast. Quinn turned and smiled at her friend.

"Morning B, morning Ricky," she said glancing over her shoulder at the young boy. She got a cheeky smile in return, eerily similar to Santana's trademark smirk and she giggled a little before gesturing to the kitchen island and the table. "I just made a fresh batch of blueberry pancakes, so help yourselves." A car horn outside alerted Quinn to her chauffer driven car waiting on the street and she quickly made her way to the kitchen table, ruffling Ricky's hair as she passed.

"Okay, I gotta go to work. I'll see you later. Be good for your Aunty Britt," she said as she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, receiving a peck on the cheek in return. "Bye guys," she called out as she made her way to the front door and quickly exited. Charlotte looked up from her plate and sat up on her knees on the chair, turning to face the pregnant blonde standing by the island. "Aunt B, can we play on the trampoline after we've finished eating?" she asked. Brittany smiled around her glass of orange juice and nodded her head, "Of course sweetie."

"Here, you look like you could use it," Kate said as she handed Quinn a caramel macchiato. The blonde put down the script changes she had been reading and smiled gratefully. "Ugh, you're a life saver you know that," Quinn replied as she took a sip of her beverage. The brunette assistant sat down in the vacant seat next to her boss and glanced out over the set from under the shade of the canopy. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. She loved this job, Quinn was really easy to work for and on days when Charlotte was on set, the little girl would regale her with tales of her adventures with her Mommy. She thought it was cute how close the mother daughter pair were.

"Oh, your cells ringing," Kate noted as she pulled out the buzzing device from her pocket where she had stashed it when Quinn had to dash off to film a scene. Handing it over, Quinn frowned when she saw Brittany's name flashing across the screen. Swiping the answer option she pressed the device to her ear and stood from her chair. "Hey Britt, is everything okay?" she asked, crossing her arm over her chest. Kate picked up her iPad to check her schedule so she was concentrating on something other than the call so that her boss could have some privacy.

"Wait what?" Quinn said, raising a hand to her ear to block out the external noise of the crew. When Brittany repeated what she said, Quinn's face seemed to pale, well more than usual, and she frantically gathered her stuff as she disconnected the call. Kate looked at her confused but before she could answer Quinn began rambling. "That was Brittany, Charlie's had an accident, I have to get down to the hospital. Tell James I'm sorry," she said, as she dashed off intent on grabbing a cab rather than waiting for her private car.

Kate stood up but before she could say anything or ask if Charlie was okay Quinn was gone. So, gathering herself together she went in search of the director to explain that the blonde had a family emergency and had to leave the set. She was not looking forward to that discussion, but she had a job to do and she had to do it. Quinn was a mother first and an actress second, simple as that. James could like it or lump it, but she had a feeling he would get over it. He would be ridiculous to let go of an Oscar winning actress.

Across town, Quinn jogged into the hospital emergency bay and instantly spotted her daughter propped up on a bed with Brittany and Ricky standing next to her. Rushing over to the bed she leaned down and wrapped Charlie in arms, mindful of her arm that was resting on a pillow with two straight pieces of foam either side keeping it straight. "Oh sweetie, are you okay?" she asked as she wiped away her daughters tears. Charlie rested her head against Quinn and shook her head. "My arm hurts," she managed through her tears. Quinn looked up at Brittany silently asking her what happened.

"It's a broken arm, she was playing on the trampoline with Ricky and her foot got caught in the safety net when she was climbing out and she put her arm out to break her fall. The doctor says she'll be fine, they're gonna take her up to get her arm in a cast in a couple of minutes," Brittany explained. Quinn nodded her head, relieved to hear it was just a regular childhood mishap that injured her daughter and nothing more serious. She stroked Charlie's hair as she inspected the tiny arm that was lying limply by the little girls' side.

_She watched from the distance with one arm across her stomach, with her other hand resting against her chest, as the blonde comforted the small child, soothing her of her pain. It brought a tear to her eye but the relief she felt when she realised the tiny brunette was okay was unspeakable. Moving closer to the bed, she stood next to the blonde woman cradling the little girl and she placed her hand on the woman's lower back offering comfort. _

_In an instant the blondes face relaxed. It was hard being near these people and not being able to communicate with them, but every now and again she felt like maybe they could feel her presence in the room and they knew she was there, or at least she hoped. Leaning up towards the blondes ear, she sighed and then in a gentle voice she said, "It's gonna be okay baby, she's gonna be okay," and then she closed her eyes and retreated back up above the clouds._


	2. Chapter 2

**It was not my intention to update this so soon, but I lost the file for my latest chapter of When Nightmares Become Reality and now I have to retype the entire thing which sucks. So I have many chapters of this on standby so I'm uploading this to pass the time. Again sorry about the delay but I hope to have the next chapter of WNBR by the end of the week or next week depending on college. Anyways, thanks to everyone who added this to their follows or favourites and who also reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Just a little note, the time of which each chapter takes place will be marked at the very beginning by how old Charlie is in each chapter to make it easier to follow the timeline since the story will jump in and out of different moments within the Fabray household. So enjoy **

_**5 Years Old**_

_My darling wife,_

_Turn that frown upside down. It's Charlies' first day of school, not the end of the world. Remember we talked about this before, our daughters milestones are things to smile and be happy about, not for dwelling on the time that has passed. Enjoy these moments Quinn and cherish them because these are the precious memories you will carry with you for the rest of your life._

_And remember, no matter how old she is, Charlie will always be your little girl._

_I love you, forever and always,_

_Rachel x_

_P.S. Know that I will be with you both today, watching over you with a loving smile and full heart._

Quinn strolled down the street hand in hand with her daughter as they made their way to the elementary school. It was officially Charlies first day and both Fabray's were struggling with the anxious feelings that came with that. Quinn because starting school meant a new chapter in their little family's lives, and Charlie because starting school meant new people and new faces. Social anxiety was something the little brunette still struggled with but Quinn hoped that once first day nerves passed, everything would be fine.

To make her daughter feel more at ease, the blonde had brought Lockie along on their first jaunt to school. The building was close by enough that during good weather they could walk and when it was bad, it was close enough for Quinn to drive without being delayed in New York traffic for too long. The golden retriever walked close to his owners allowing Quinn to loosen the reigns a little on his lead, it made for a more peaceful stroll.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, both of them looking up at the gates of the building and then at all the other children who were also starting school that day. Turning to her daughter, Quinn leaned down on her haunches and then eased down so that she was kneeling on the pavement, Lockie coming to sit next to her. The blonde glanced up and down at her daughter, the tiny brunette dressed in her school uniform, a navy jumper with a white shirt and navy and red striped tie, a pleated tartan skirt and white knee high socks, her long hair pushed back from her face by a pink hairband.

She couldn't help but think how much she looked like Rachel and it brought tears to her eyes. But she refused to cry, this was a happy day, just like her wife had said. Quinn was going to smile for her daughter even if it killed her inside. Glancing at Charlie, she noticed the little brunette had her head down, her chin tucked against her chest. Reaching up a hand, Quinn gently cupped her daughters chin between her thumb and forefinger and lifted her head so she could look her in the eye.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Charlie's lip trembled and then she looked into hazel eyes. Inhaling a deep breath the little girl leaned into her mother and hid her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, much like she used to do and she was a toddler, too scared of the paparazzi that hounded them. Quinn frowned and wrapped her arms around a tiny frame and held a small body close to her own.

"I'm scared," a tiny voice mumbled, and Quinn sighed and rubbed soothing circles on Charlies' back, turning her head and pressing a kiss to dark brown locks. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay to be scared. I get scared too sometimes." Charlie pulled her head back a little so she could look up at her mother with an inquisitive look. "Really?" she asked and a soft smile crossed Quinn's lips as she nodded her head.

"Really, and you know what else? Your Mama used to get scared before she stepped out on stage to perform," Quinn recalled as she ran her fingers through Charlies' hair. The little brunette wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears that were blurring her vision. "W-what did, what did she do?" Charlie asked innocently, her voice stuttering over the sentence, her chest heaving a little as she tried to fight the urge to cry. Quinn noticed this and wondered if her daughter needed her inhaler, but she trusted that Charlie would know better and that if she needed it she would use it.

"Well, I would be waiting backstage and before she would go out, I would hold her in my arms, just like how I'm holding you now, and I would tell her everything would be okay and then I would give her a kiss and she would smile at me, because she knew that I would always protect her and make sure everything would be fine," Quinn said, her voice wavering a little at the memory and the promise she had made to her wife. Charlie rested her head against her Mommy's shoulder and played with the chain the blonde always wore around her neck.

"Do you, do you promise everything will be okay?" Charlie asked and Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter. "I promise. And if you need me I'm only a phone call away, okay," Quinn said and Charlie finally nodded and seemed to release a relieved sigh and then she stood back up straight, fixing the straps of her little pink backpack. Quinn reached up her hands and wiped at the small amount of tear residue that marked her baby's face.

"Okay," Quinn said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue inhaler waving it in front of her daughters face. "Now remember if you feel like you need to use your puffer you use it okay. Even if you're not sure, it's better to be safe than sorry." Charlie nodded her head and turned to the side as Quinn opened up the little side pocket in her bag and placed it inside, zipping it up securely. Just as she was done the school bell rang to alert students that classes were about to begin. Both Fabray girls looked towards the school to see Charlie's class teacher for the year, Ms. Holliday, waiting for her pupils in the yard to gather around so she could lead them to their classroom.

"Alright baby, it's time to go," Quinn encouraged. Charlie wrapped her arms around her mothers' neck and hugged her tightly and the blonde held her just as close. "I love you Mommy." Quinn couldn't stop the beaming smile the broke out on her face, "I love you too sweetheart, so much." Once they disengaged Quinn placed a kiss on Charlie's forehead and then watched as the little girl hugged Lockie. "Bye Lockie," she said and then she made her way to where her teacher was waiting with a smile on her face as she saw the little brunette coming towards her.

"Hello Ms. Charlotte, how are you today?" Quinn heard Ms. Holliday ask. "I'm fine thank you," came the response and then Quinn watched as Ms. Holliday introduced Charlotte to a small group of girls, two blondes and a brunette. It made her laugh a little at how much the little group reminded her of the Unholy Trinity and when the teacher asked all the children to pair up a soft yet sad smile crossed her lips when she saw Charlie and a little blonde hair girl pair up and chat animatedly with each other.

It was almost like looking at a smaller, younger version of herself and Rachel and it made her chest ache. But rather than dwelling on what she was missing, Quinn allowed happiness to win over and she waved 'see you later' to her little girl, and once Charlie was out of sight, she headed for her home with Lockie walking alongside her enjoying the sun that was shining down upon them through the trees that littered the sidewalk.

_She watched with a proud smile as the little girl hugged her mother goodbye and made her way across the school yard. It overwhelmed her much the precious little brunette had grown in such a few short years, but she loved and adored the little lady she was growing up to be. She was a gentle soul who cared so much for other people. When she saw the tiny brunette interact with the other girls her breath stuttered a little, afraid that anxiety would get the better of the little girl. _

_But when a little blonde introduced herself everything seemed to smooth over and the children seemed to ease into the task of making friends. So, once the little brunette was out of sight, she turned back towards the gate and watched the blonde woman with the golden retriever wave and then made their way down the street. She followed after them until she fell into step next to the blonde and walked silently next to her until they reached a familiar brownstone house. Placing a hand on the blondes shoulder she leaned up on her toes and whispered next to a pale ear, "I told you she would be fine," and with a gentle smile she returned to where she came from._

Quinn leaned down and unlatched Lockie's lead as she opened the door and allowed him to go inside. Before she followed she turned and looked up to the sky, smiling at the soft puffy clouds that floated past. "You were right Rach, she was fine." With that she blew a kiss towards the sky and then stepped inside closing the door behind her. Checking the clock she grinned, in just a few short hours, her baby would be home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick update to go with the Sleepover prompt from Faberry Week. Hope you like it and don't worry, I'm still working on typing up the Nightmares update, I just have to edit some stuff. Enjoy **** and as I said, the time frame of each chapter is marked at the beginning by Charlie's age.**

**4 and half Years Old**

_Quinn,_

_If you're reading this then that means that Charlie's about to embark on her first sleepover and you're having trouble dealing with spending the night without her. Relax sweetie, everything will be fine, just make sure she has pyjamas, her toothbrush, an extra set of clothes and her favourite stuffed bear and she'll be fine. _

_You're only a phone call away baby. She'll be back home before you know it. Just think about all the fun she'll have, just like we did on our sleepovers. I love you._

_Forever Yours, Rachel._

"Alright, you're all packed," Quinn said as she walked into the living room with the little purple overnight bag. Charlie was sitting on the couch trying to put her shoes on, which was harder to do with only one functioning arm, her sling adding an extra degree of difficult. Quinn could help but grin at how cute the sight was but quickly jumped into Mom mode and kneeled down in front of her daughter, grabbing a hold of the shoe the little brunette had been struggling with.

"There you go," Quinn said as she slipped it on and laced it up. Charlie thanked her mother and then stood up. Even with Quinn kneeling on the ground, Charlie was still only at eye level with her, she was tiny little thing, which just further encouraged Quinn's protective side. Reaching up a hand the blonde fixed the headband in her daughters hair then adjusted the sling to make sure it was sitting comfortably.

"Is that okay? Is your arm hurting?" she asked, silently hoping it was so that she would have an excuse to keep her daughter home with her but then also cussing at herself for being a bad mother and thinking such a thing. Charlie shook her and looked down at her arm. "Nope," she replied, popping the p for emphasis. Quinn nodded and at that moment a knock sounded at the door. Standing up she walked into the foyer and swung the door open to reveal a slightly older woman with auburn hair waiting on the other side with a little brunette boy and girl.

"Brenda, hi," Quinn smiled gesturing for her to step inside, which she did. Closing the door behind them they walked into the living room and Brenda admired the décor, receiving a grateful response from the blonde actress. "So Charlie's all packed, she has everything she needs in the bag and I put her inhaler in there too. Usually she only ever needs her relief puffer but on the rare occasion that doesn't work call me and I can drop by with the nebulizer," Quinn explained.

"Oh Quinn you don't need to do that. Eric's a doctor I'm sure he has a nebulizer in his home practice, but if anything happens I'll be on the phone a.s.a.p," Brenda replied a warm smile on her face. Quinn nodded in understanding. It was comforting knowing that there would be a medical professional around the place for her daughter should she need it, although Quinn would much prefer if she didn't. She was still getting over Charlie's trip to the ER over a broken arm.

"Charlie, baby, time to go," Quinn called out and the pitter patter of feet running down the hall sounded out before a small brunette rounded the corner with a big smile on her face carrying a coat in her hand. Quinn grabbed a hold of it and held it out for her daughter to step into, when Charlie had her left arm in the coat sleeve, Quinn wrapped the other side around the little girls shoulder and then zipped up the zipper.

"Okay sweetie, have a great time," Quinn said as she leaned down and pulled her daughter into her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead and then nudging her toward Brenda and the kids and handing the other woman the overnight bag. "I'll drop her off tomorrow afternoon if that's good for you?" Brenda asked, and Quinn smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, walking them to the door. "That's perfect, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she watched as the group walked down the steps and jumped into the jeep parked on the side of the street.

Quinn waited until everyone was safely in the car and then waved as the car pulled off down the street. Once it turned the corner, she stepped inside the house and closed the door leaning back against it and closing her eyes, releasing the breath she had been holding. When her eyelids fluttered open she found Lockie sitting watching her with his head tilted to the side. "Don't give me that look. I'll be fine. I just need to find a new cuddle buddy tonight, you free?" she asked, her response coming in the form of Lockie running off to his own bed. "Thanks, really appreciate it."

_4 years earlier…_

_Quinn hated this. She hated being on press junkets this close to Christmas. There was still so much she had to do, Christmas shopping, decorating the house, but most of all she hated that she was away from her family. Every day she would Skype with her wife in NYC and Rachel would hold baby Charlotte in the frame so Quinn could say hello so that their daughter could hear her voice. Quinn loved her job, but at times like this, she often considered quitting and just being with her family._

_And she could so easily do it. She's made a multi-million dollar fortune over the years from both tv and the film industry both as the star and as a producer. She could leave the spotlight and focus on her family, maybe get into screenplay writing or other more behind the scenes work. Anything was better than having to leave her family behind to do tedious work like this. Press interviews, conference interviews, talk shows, it all got monotonous after about a day. All she could do in her down time was chill out in her hotel room in London._

_Picking up the laptop off the table in her room, Quinn walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, fluffing the pillows and arranging them so that she could sit up and relax. She flipped open the screen of her MacBook and was about to call Rachel for a Skype date when there was a knock at her door. With a heavy sigh, she dropped the laptop to the bed and stood up, straightening out her t-shirt and sweatpants. It was late, she wasn't expected to look like a celebrity. Opening the door, Quinn was about to make up an excuse for whatever request was coming her way to hit the local clubs with her fellow cast mates when her eyes fell upon the person standing on the other side of the threshold. _

"_Rachel," Quinn whispered, her face displaying her surprise. Standing there in all her beautiful glory was her wife, long brown hair down in waves with an oversized handbag hanging from her shoulder and a four month old resting against her other shoulder, both of them bundled up to beat the typical London chill. Quinn broke out into a beaming smile, her brain finally kicking into gear and she pulled her wife and daughter into her embrace, hugging them tightly before quickly stepping further into the room upon feeling the cold that seemed to have latched onto her girls from being outside._

"_Baby what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I mean I love that you're both here, I just, I can't believe you flew all this way," Quinn said as she accepted Charlotte into her arms while Rachel put down her bag and shrugged off her coat and scarf. "I know I know, but you seemed so down during our last Skype date and on top of that, Charlie really missed her Mommy, and so did I," the brunette smiled as she walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around a slender waist, their daughter resting snugly between them. "So, rather than waiting 4 more days, I booked us on a flight and here we are." Quinn tightened her hold on her girls and smiled lovingly down at her wife._

"_Well I'm glad you're both here. This has been the best surprise." When Charlotte began to fuss, both women laughed and helped the little tot out of her cosy winter coat so that she wasn't quite so stuffy and once she was settled, Quinn climbed on the comfy bed and settled back against the pillows with her daughter resting securely against her chest. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a selection of DVD's and waved them at her wife who giggled. "I figured we could make it like a sleepover, we could order some room service, cuddle?" Rachel suggested and Quinn just gazed at her with a contented smile on her face._

"_Sounds perfect babe." With those words, Rachel squealed and kicked off her shoes, climbing on the bed next to her wife and child and picked up the laptop, powering it up and sticking in one of the DVD's before taking up the menu on the bedside cabinet and scanning through the hotels room service options. Quinn meanwhile couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she basked in the peace and happiness she could only ever find in her family._

Present Day…

_She watched over the sleeping blonde clutching the photo frame and her lips quirked up at the corners when she recognised the image. London. She remembered that time so clearly in her head and how a spontaneous trip soon became one of their favourite shared memories. Reaching down a hand she softly cupped a pale cheek in the palm of her hand and watched as the sleeping beauty smiled leaned into it, exhaling a shallow breath as she settled back down. _

"_Sleep well my love," she hushed. Before she left, the sleeping blonde let out a sigh and then five words stumbled from her lips in a sleepy haze, "Only when you're with me," came the reply. Those words stirred up so many emotions so many memories of all the times the blonde had said them in the past. How much she was missing with this sleeping angel she would never be able to measure, but she held onto the hope that one day, they would be reunited. _


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one I've had saved on my laptop for a while, so I figured as a little late Christmas present I would post it. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. **

_6 years old – Los Angeles_

_Noah,_

_Every little girl needs a father figure in her life, and I couldn't think of anyone better to be there for Charlotte. To carry her on your shoulders, to take the stabilizers off her first bike, to polish the shotgun when potential suitors show up at the door (I'm kidding by the way. I'm pretty sure Quinn has that covered). You have always been like a big brother to me and because of that, I know there is no one better to be there for Charlotte and protect her._

_I love you Noah, and I know Charlotte loves you just as much. Take care of her and Quinn. Be the man I know you can be and one day, there will be a woman who will be lucky to have you in her life._

_Love, Rachel (Forever your Jewish American Princess)._

"Uncle No-No, I don't know if I wanna do this," Charlie mumbled as she sat astride her little pink bike, Puck crouched down by the back tire removing the remaining stabilizer with the wrench. Santana was standing off to the side watching the pair, waiting with her phone ready to capture the moment for Quinn who was on set inside the studio filming a scene. Ever since he read the letter that Rachel had left for him, Puck had taken on fatherly role in Charlie's life.

It was clearly laid out by Rachel, it had always been her intention for him to fill in the role that neither she nor Quinn could provide and he took it seriously. He brought Charlie to basketball games and football games, he helped to coach her little league softball team at the weekends during the summer, he even played catch with her to improve her skills. Everything a father would do, Puck did, and he did it willingly. Not because he felt obligated to, but because he wanted to. He even let his niece paint his fingernails when they had sleepovers.

"C'mon, don't you wanna learn how to ride your bike so you can go for rides with your friends?" he asked as he removed a rag from his back jean pocket and wiped his greasy hands. Charlie thought about it for a minute and then slowly nodded her head, a little more strongly than intended due to the weight of the crash helmet on her head. Santana couldn't help but be weary, Charlie was for all intents and purposes, a klutz and riding a contraption that required her to balance on two wheels, didn't seem like the best of ideas. But every kid learned how to ride a bike at some point, might as well get over with now while her bones are still young enough to heal quickly.

Inside the studio, Quinn stood by the directors monitor to watch the playback of the take she had just done. It wasn't her best, but it wasn't bad, but being the perfection that she was, Quinn would only settle for better than her best. This was a film that was close to Quinn's heart, she was playing a single mother so she was relying on her own personal experience and love for her own daughter to boost her performance. It helped that the little girl who was playing her daughter had a similar personality to Charlie so Quinn was able to play off that to make everything feel more authentic.

"Puck just took the stabilizers off, do you want me to call ahead to A&E now or do you wanna wait it out and hope for the best?" Kate joked as she walked towards her boss having just checked out the scene outside like Quinn had asked. The blonde half chuckled half grimaced because there was a certain amount of truth to the joke and part of her was actually thinking about calling an ambulance to have on standby. But she trusted Puck and Santana and falling was part of the learning process, if there were any bumps or bruises she would just kiss them better.

"I swear my daughter inherited Rachel's lack of balance. I'm pretty sure she was born with her own health insurance policy," Quinn retorted, taking a seat in her actors chair as the make-up artist came up to her to touch-up her make-up. Kate smiled and crossed her arms as she leaned against large black boxes, usually house the film cameras that were stacked on top of one another. She loved how easy going her working relationship was with Quinn, she could honestly say she was one of the easiest people she has ever worked for.

Kate loved hearing those little insights about Charlie and Rachel because the more Quinn shared it meant she felt more comfortable in her presence. At least that was what Santana told her. One thing Kate learned very early on was that Quinn was a very guarded person and her life with Rachel was a no go topic of conversation. People didn't ask Quinn questions about her wife, they waited for the blonde to freely share the information otherwise they risked losing any sense of a friendship, as an employee and as a person.

It was just too sensitive a topic for Quinn to open up about and Kate understood. Rachel was the love of Quinn's life and she often caught a glimpse of the necklace that was home to the two wedding rings the blonde cherished. She never asked Quinn about it because she knew it was personal to the blonde and she didn't want to upset her but she couldn't help but be curious. But it wasn't a curiosity born out of the rings or the relationship between Quinn and Rachel. It was born out of the human curiosity of what it's like to be so in love that you can't bear to be without that person, whether it's their physical being or something that represents them, like a lifelong commitment in the form of a ring.

"I swear to God Puckerman one of these days I am gonna castrate your ass," Santana called as she appeared through the studio door with a crying Charlie in her arms and a chastised Puck following behind. Quinn instantly stood up and accepted her daughter into her arms when her friend was close enough and began stroking Charlie's back to calm her down before taking a seat and checking over her daughter's injuries. Nothing too severe, her arm was a little scratched up and sore and her knee had a little bloody cut that would soon scab over but other than that Charlie seemed fine, the shock of falling probably hurting her more than the physical pain.

"Sweetie, its okay," Quinn hushed as she pressed a kiss to Charlie's tear stained cheek as she played with one of the braids in her daughters hair. "You know, Kate has Disney Princess band aids in her handbag. I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'll give you one to cover up your knee," Quinn said, knowing full well her assistant had them because she had made her pick some up on the way to work once she knew Puck intended to use the down time to teach Charlie how to ride a bike. The little girl rubbed her nose in the back of her hand and sat up a little in her mothers' lap, looking at the assistant with watery brown eyes.

"Can I p-please have a band aid?" Charlie asked, sticking her bottom lip out for dramatic affect to make herself look even more pathetic so she would get more sympathy. Quinn and Santana exchanged knowing smiles and little laughs knowing exactly where the little girl inherited that little personality trait from. Kate chuckled. "Of course, c'mon I'll take you to the nurse's station and get you cleaned up," she said as she offered out her hand for Charlie to take. After glancing at her mother for permission, Charlie climbed down off Quinn's lap and took the offered hand, limping alongside the assistant as they walked off.

"So what exactly happened?" Quinn asked as she stood up and eyed her friends. Santana scoffed and glared at the man standing next to her. "Puck's an idiot that's what happened." Puck tutted and turned to Quinn. "I was holding onto her as she started peddling and then when I thought she had her balance right and her momentum was good I let go. Only when she realised I'd let go she freaked out and crashed," he explained shrugging a shoulder. Quinn nodded her head, she couldn't exactly be angry at Puck over a simple accident, she just didn't like the fact her daughter had souvenirs from the incident.

"Okay look, whatever happened, next time can you bring my daughter back to me in one piece and not bleeding," Quinn said her eyebrow raised as she glanced between the two who both nodded their heads. Santana checked her watch and then sighed. "Kay well I gotta bounce. Ricky is due home from soccer practice and I gotta get home before Britts leaves for the studio to watch Mattie. I swear that boy is either gonna be a dancer or a martial arts expert, he never stops moving." With that Santana waved and left just as Quinn was called back onto set.

_Back in New York – Central Park…._

"Now what do you need to remember?" Quinn asked as she tightened the strap on her daughters' helmet. Charlie took a deep breath and nodded her head as she gripped the handlebars. "That its okay to be scared and that even if I fall you'll pick me, pick me back up," Charlie said resolutely. Quinn smiled and stood, taking her place next to her daughter and grabbing a hold of the handle bars and the saddle so that Charlie could balance and put her feet on the pedals.

"Okay, you ready?" Quinn asked and once she got the nod of the head, she gently began to push on the bike to slowly set it in motion and once Charlie started peddling, Quinn began to jog alongside her. "Are you ready?" she asked and with a few more pedals Charlie nodded her head. "I'm ready Mommy." With that Quinn waited for the right moment and then…she let go. Coming to a step she watched on as Charlie kept going, pedalling harder whenever she thought she was losing balance until the momentum picked up and there was no stopping her.

"Whooo, go Charlie," Quinn cheered as she clapped her hands, a beaming smile lighting up her face. She turned her head in Santana's direction and the Latina gave her a smile and a thumbs up as she continued to catch the moment on her phone. Quinn could help the swelling of pride in her chest as she watched Charlie cycle the little trail they had marked out. Rachel was right, milestones were moments to be celebrated and celebrate they would, with pizza, ice cream and a new big girl bike.

_Placing a gentle on hand on the little girls back she inhaled a deep breath and began jogging alongside the bike, watching for the moment the blonde let go, and when she did, she kept holding on. She kept running and running as fast as her legs would carry with a big smile on her face as the little girl continued to pick up pace and then she too let go and came to a step, turning back to see the blonde cheering at the sight. _

_When the little brunette on the bike finally came to a stop next to her mother and climbed down off the bed she placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart swell at the sight and her eyes water a little. When she saw the blonde helped the little girl back on her bike and set off, she watched for a moment until the little passed by her and then, with a bright flash of sunlight she made her exit._


	5. Chapter 5

_2 and a half years old_

_Santana,_

_First of all stop. If I know you like I think I do, then I know you're sitting down reading this bubbling with rage and probably having a sneaky chug of bourbon that Brittany asked you not to take. But remember what I told you, it's okay to be angry. Everyone deals with pain differently but you are so strong Santana, one of the strongest people I know. Don't late the rage take over. Open up and trust the people close to you to make everything okay, because one day it will be, and I'll by watching over you every day until we meet again._

_Now onto the business end of things, so put down the glass and sit up straight and pay attention cause I ain't gonna be writing this a second time, (I know your probably rolling your eyes at that comment thinking how inappropriate it is to be joking about such things but just humour me. You of all people should understand). _

_Right now, I want to ask you something, something that I can trust you and only you with. I need you to care of Quinn for me. Nobody else knows or understands her like you do, like I do, and for that reason I know that there is nobody else who I could entrust to look out for her, to guide her on the right path and to watch out for her and Charlotte, to be their rock and to help them weather whatever storms they may face._

_I believe with all my heart that at some point Quinn will find room in her heart to love again and to allow someone else to love her back just as much. I have to believe it because I can't bear to think of her existing alone. I know Quinn will love me forever, and for that reason I can't be selfish. I want you to help guide her on the path to love again and I trust that you will make sure that whoever chooses to love my family that they are good enough, and that they treasure them as much as I do, like they deserve to be._

_And lastly, I want to thank you. Thank you for the years that you have been more than a best friend to, but a sister and someone who I can trust no matter what. I love you, and know that whenever you need to talk, I'll be right there to listen._

_Rachel x._

"Quinn move your ass we've got an awards show to get to," Santana yelled as she finished putting in her diamond earring. With one last glance in the mirror, she smirked at her reflection and winked before picking up her clutch and walking into her living room to find the blonde in question crouched down in front of the couch where Charlie was sitting hugging Lucy Lamb to her chest and looking back at her while also trying to peer at the cartoons on the tv. Quinn reached up a hand and threaded her fingers through her daughters hair.

"Okay sweetie, I've gotta go now. You be good for your aunt B okay," she said as she rested her hands on her daughters little legs, smiling when the toddler nodded her head and reached out her arms for a hug. Quinn leaned in and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to brown hair before pulling back and standing up. Brittany smiled from her place stood to the side having just appeared from putting Ricky down for bed. Santana walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and then headed for the door.

"Good luck, we'll be watching," Brittany said as Quinn gave her a hug, smiling at the thought. Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Hiram and Leroy were all calling around to the Lopez residents to watch the award show on the big screen. Knowing there would be a lot of focus on Quinn stepping put publically for the first time since Rachel's death, they knew the beach house would be swarming with paparazzi, so Santana offered up her place, which Quinn was only too happy to accept. Gathering up her clutch and checking that her perfectly coiffed hair was still in place she nodded to Santana and they made their way down to the chauffeur driven car.

The car ride was painfully quiet. Quinn was nervous as hell and Santana wasn't sure what she could say to make any of this better or easier. They sipped on the champagne that had been sitting in the ice bucket, both needing the Dutch courage to settle their nerves. Santana knew she needed to say something, anything to reassure her friend, but the truth was, even though she was an entertainment lawyer, she never had to deal with interviews or red carpets, paparazzi or hundreds of people screaming her name. This was all knew to her.

But she promised Rachel that she would be there for Quinn no matter what, so she would walk down that red carpet and smile for the cameras, she would stand next to the blonde during any interviews and she fend off any inappropriate or difficult questions her best friend wasn't ready to answer, because that was her job. Not in the obligatory sense but in the she loved what she did so it wasn't really a job sense. As the car pulled up at the end of the red carpet, Quinn and Santana looked at each other, the Latina reaching out and squeezing the blondes hand, smiling at her to communicate that she was there and everything would be okay.

Before they knew it, the door was being opened and they were stepping out onto the carpet outside the Staples Centre for the Grammys. The place instantly lit up with flashing bulbs, photographers trying desperately to get every single shot of Quinn they possibly could, knowing that tabloids everywhere would by vying for the pictures in a matter of hours before going to print for the next day. Quinn stalled for a moment, unsure what to do, until a calming hand was placed on her lower back encouraging her to move forward.

With careful steps they made their way down the red carpet, stopping every couple of feet for pictures, Santana standing to the side so the paps could get their solo shots of Quinn, before they continued on their way. Quinn would turn to the opposite side of the carpet to wave to fans and acknowledge their shouts and cheers of support. When they arrived at the podium area off to the side where all the individual network interviewers were getting their two minutes with the celebs, Quinn carefully climbed the steps while Santana eyed them all wearily. Ryan Seacrest was the important one so they made sure he got his two minutes.

Once he asked the mandatory question of 'who are you wearing?', Seacrest then proceeded to ask her about who she was looking forward to seeing perform, who she thought had a chance of winning and then wished her the best of luck for the night. On they went through the remaining interviews, Billy Bush doing his usual stick of flirting with Quinn, who laughed good naturedly while Santana stared death daggers at him off camera. After one last interview they were swiftly moved along and inside the building where they were shown their seats in the front row.

Quinn settled down a took a deep breath. She had been greeted by so many people who were happy to see her out and about again in terms of within the industry. Many of Rachel's idols when she was growing up, like Celine Dion, Kelly Clarkson and Beyoncé had been particularly gracious and it made Quinn love them more because they lived up to the idea Rachel held of them when she was a teenager back in Lima. But the one moment that really captured Quinn was when an aging Barbra Streisand greeted her, hugged her, and told her that she was rooting for Rachel to win in her designated categories.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana as she leaned in to whisper in the blondes' ear. Quinn just nodded and then turned to look at her friend. She was about to reply when suddenly she caught sight of who they were sitting next to. Santana frowned when Quinn suddenly seized up, she waved a hand in front of her face and then clicked her fingers. "Hellooooo, Q, you in there?" Santana asked and the blonde just put her hand on the Latina's forearm and finally responded. "T-that's, that's Mumford and Sons. Santana we're sitting next to Mumford and Sons." Santana snorted then stopped herself placing a hand on top of Quinn's.

"Well uh, don't look now but uh, the Grammy Queen Adele, just sat down next to you." Quinn slowly sat back and then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Adele. When she eventually turned her head, the Brit singer glanced at her and smiled, both of them exchanging hello's. All Quinn could think was '_shit, shit, shit'_. Santana couldn't help but chuckle. No matter how famous or successful Quinn got, she always got tongue tied and flustered around people she idolized when she was growing up, and still adored to that very day. It was amusing to watch. Before she could make a smart comment the producers announced that the show was about to begin.

As the show rolled by, Quinn couldn't help but grow more anxious as she realised that, if Rachel won, she would have to stand on stage in front of millions, possibly billions of people watching at home and in front of the crowd that filled the Staples Centre and make a speech. A speech on behalf of Rachel. But it wasn't the thought of giving a speech that terrified her because she had done it hundreds of times before, it was finding the words to honour her wife, that she deemed fitting to remember a woman who meant more to Quinn than any statue. Just then Justin Timberlake and Taylor Swift stepped out on stage to present the first award Rachel was nominated for in the Best Pop Vocal category, and Quinn instantly grabbed a hold of Santana's hand.

They watched with baited breath as the nominees flashed across the big screen behind the stage and the two big screens off to the side. Right in the middle of the nominees, old and new, flashed a big image of Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but think how breath taking she looked, like an angel, which couldn't have been more true. The audience applause grew louder for Rachel, louder than it had been for anybody else nominated that night and it warmed Quinn's heart with joy. Before she knew it Justin was opening the gold envelop and holding it for Taylor to read.

"And the winner is, Rachel Fabray for _Forever and Always_." As the audience broke into a huge round of applause, Quinn rested a hand against her chest against the feeling of her heart trying to claw its way out of her. She couldn't believe, it Rachel had won, she had won and she never felt more proud. Santana began tugging on her hand to get her to stand and once she did, she pulled her into a tight embrace and they bought fought and lost against the tears that were falling. Adele also briefly hugged Quinn and the members of Mumford and Sons graciously shook her hand as she passed to walk on stage and collect the golden statue.

Justin Timberlake hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as did Taylor Swift as she handed her the statue and then they stood back to allow her the moment to commemorate her wife. Everyone in the Staples Centre remained on their feet out of respect for Rachel and in a show of solidarity with Quinn. The clapping continued a moment longer, allowing Quinn the time to collect herself against the tears that were free falling. Glancing at the statue she couldn't help the quirk of her lips at the thought that Rachel had won. She had done it, she had achieved her EGOT.

"It's an honour and a privilege to stand on this stage and collect this award on behalf of Rachel, to see all of you, people who dedicate their lives to the arts, legends of the industry, knowing that Rachel is a part of that now, that people, fans, her peers appreciated her work and continue to appreciate it, means the world to me and my family," Quinn said, panting slightly as she tried to calm her racing heart. The crowd clapped at those words and then stopped, continuing to listen to the brave young woman on stage.

"It was always Rachel's dream to stand on stage and to perform, to give her all and to entertain people because she knew the joy that music can bring to people's lives and she wanted to be a part of that. She wanted to spread happiness and love and the support I've received over the last couple of weeks from fans and my peers shows me just how much joy she spread and how loved she was," Quinn croaked as a sob tried to escape her. Reaching up a hand she wiped away her tears and tightened her hold on the award.

"There are so many people to thank, so many people who made this possible. To everyone at Columbia, the writers, the producers and the staff. Her management team and everyone at her agency. To the fans for always supporting her, you inspired her more than you'll ever know. To everyone from our hometown who supported Rachel throughout the years, especially our old glee club coach Will Schuester for giving all of us a voice back in high school. To our families and friends who were always there for Rachel through everything and who were there for us through the happiest and the most difficult times in our lives together," she trailed off, taking a break to catch her breath.

"Finally to our daughter Charlotte who I know is at home right now watching this when she should be in bed," that earned a laugh from the crowd and a tearful Santana, "I know you're too young to understand right now but one day you'll look back and see this and I want you to know that you were your Mama's greatest achievement and the most meaningful reward that she ever received and I know your Mama would have wanted to dedicate this to you so this one's for you baby girl." Gripping the award tightly Quinn raised it above her head and looked up towards the heavens.

"You did it baby, I love you and miss you so much," she said with tears in her eyes and her free hand resting against her heart. "Thank you," she said to the crowd as she finally stepped away from the mic and followed Justin and Taylor offstage. Quinn was eventually returned to her seat after a brief backstage interview where she acknowledged the applause of the waiting journalists and told them she would be celebrating at home after the show with family and friends. By the end of the night Rachel had also picked up the award for Album of the Year, though Quinn kept that speech much shorter, a simple thank you sufficing.

That night, Santana watched as Quinn entered her home to the sound of cheers from their loved ones who hugged her and complimented her speech, also marvelling at the gold statues. But all Quinn cared about was the little brunette in Brittany's arms who reached out for her the minute her little brown eyes fell upon her, and Quinn carefully lifted her into her arms and hugged her tightly, pressing soft sweet kisses to her hair and cheeks, feeling the most grounded in that moment than she had all night. Santana silently watched the pair before turning her eyes up to heaven and raising her champagne glass. "You did it Berry," she smiled.

_Standing out on the balcony, she gazed in through the open doors at the people gathered in the living room celebrating. People she loved dearly and who loved her. People who inspired her to the greatness she had achieved. People who were celebrating her success not realising how much they contributed to that success. Walking over to the door frame she leaned up against it and crossed her arms, marvelling at the happy faces of the rooms occupants._

_She loved moments that brought them all together, well, almost all of them. These were the moments that really helped her to believe that everything would be okay. She watched on with love in her heart as the blonde cradled a sleepy little brunette in her arms and rocked her as she conversed with their friends and her fathers. Turning her gaze towards the other side of the living room she smiled at the Latina in the glamorous red dress and once she heard the words that passed her lips she smiled and responded. "No, we did it." And with that she left them to continue their celebrations._


	6. Chapter 6

_7 Years Old_

_Quinn,_

_Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about, the one where your eyes narrow just that little bit and you furrow your brow so that you get that cute little crease line that makes you look angry and intimidating. I know you're upset right now and you probably wanna bring back slushie facials, but baby, you're a mom now. You have to teach our daughter that no matter how cruel kids in school can be, that the high road is always the better option._

_I don't like it any more than you do, but I don't want Charlotte to live by our mistakes when we were kids. The best thing you can do, is be there for her. Hold her when she feels like crying and if all else fails, ice cream never ceases to put a smile on a little girls face. And above all else let her know that no matter what, you love her and will protect her, whether it's from bullies on the playground or the monsters under the bed. All any little girl needs is to feel safe, and I know in my heart nobody could protect or daughter like you can. _

_You have the heart of a lion Quinn, use it to rule your kingdom with grace, and protect your kingdom in a way that leaves no room for compromise to your heart or your humility and pride. I love you Mrs. Fabray._

_Forever yours_

_Rachel x_

_P.S. Don't even think about passing the torch of torment to Santana to do your dirty work. If there's one thing I've learned it's that you both form a formidable tag team, which is why I've passed on the role of law enforcer to Britt. If anyone can sort you two out, she can._

Quinn glanced down at her work schedule as she sat at the kitchen island with Kate, working out time off. Since Charlie had started school, it was important for Quinn that she was able to attend recitals, sports days and other various family activates that made up a large part of a child's school experience. She didn't want to be one of those celebrity parents who missed out on watching their child grow up. Quinn wanted to be a hands on mother, the kind that was there every morning when her daughter woke up, and was there every night to tuck her into bed.

Occasionally there would be the odd missed moment here or there, and that was usually down to flight delays or shoots running over time. But for the most part, Quinn prided herself on the fact that, for the most part, she was there for Charlie whenever she needed her. Reading over her schedule she realised that there was a day off marked down that she hadn't recalled requesting or seeking. Holding the page up, she showed it to Kate and tapped the date on the page with her highlighter.

"Why do I have the 22nd off?" she asked, making Kate look up from whatever it was she was writing down in her own diary. "Santana told me to keep it free for you. Something to do with going out for Martini's and Cosmo's the night before and you needing a full twenty four hours to recover," the assistant said looking up from the page to Quinn who pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded her head. "Of course she did," Quinn replied, placing the sheet of paper back down on the marble counter top and picking up her pen, writing in that bit of information so she wouldn't forget.

As the women continued to sip on their coffee and work through all the other paper work, the sound of the front door opening brought a beaming smile to Quinn's face because her daughter was home from school. Twirling around on the wooden spinning stool she was sitting she waited for Charlie and Ricky to come running into the room with Santana traipsing behind. Instead what she got was Ricky appearing in the kitchen first munching on apple pastry slice, followed by his mother and then a sullen looking Charlie who dumped her bag in the corner before grabbing a hold of Lockie's collar and leading her canine friend out of the room and up the stairs without so much as a hello.

Quinn frowned and turned to Santana as she stood up. The Latina shrugged her shoulders as she helped herself to a mug of coffee and sat down next to Kate at the kitchen island. "I don't know what that's about. She's been like that since I picked her up and every time I tried to coax it out of her she said nothing," she explained. While to some people it might have appeared like Santana hadn't tried very hard, those who knew her would know that she had more than likely went as far as to plead on her knees for her niece to talk to her. That's how much Santana cared, she loved Charlie as if she were her own daughter.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Quinn said as she moved to walk out of the room. Before she left she stopped and pointed a finger at the pair. "Oh and no more organising my schedule for me." With that she turned on her heel and bounded up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, she stopped at her daughters door and gently knocked. When she received no reply, she eased open the door and leaned her head around it to peer inside and when she found Charlie sitting back against her headboard hugging Simba to her chest with Lockie lying by her feet, Quinn couldn't help but worry.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Is something wrong" she asked as she crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting her hand over a smaller one that was wrapped around the mane of the stuffed lion bears. Little brown eyes glanced up to meet hazel and with a hesitant shake of her head Charlie wordlessly said that there wasn't. But Quinn knew her daughter better than that. Leaning in closer she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters' ear and cupped her cheek. "Baby, you know you can tell me anything. If something's upsetting you I want to know so I can make it better," Quinn said, keeping her voice low and calm. Charlie inhaled a shaky little breath, her eyes welling up with tears.

"One of the boys at school said I was a freak cause I only have a mommy. He said that normal kids have a mommy and daddy or two mommy's and two daddy's but I didn't so I must be a freak," Charlie finally said under her breath. Quinn almost had to strain to hear it, but when she did, her heart stuttered in her chest. That was an awful thing for a child to hear and Quinn almost had to restrain herself from storming out of the house and heading down to the school. But she couldn't do that, Charlie needed comfort and Quinn was going to give it to her.

"Oh sweetheart, you are not a freak," Quinn sighed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and lifted her into her lap, hugging her close, pressing gentle kisses to soft brown locks of hair. Charlie turned in her mothers' lap, kneeling up on knees and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, tears rolling down her cheeks, her tiny chest heaving as she sobbed. "W-why did, why did M-mama have to die?" she asked, stammering as she tried to catch her breath.

Quinn's heart clenched and shattered at those words, in the back of her mind she had expected Charlie to ask that question at some point, but actually hearing it, affected her in ways she never thought imaginable. Wrapping her arms tighter around Charlie, she allowed her own tears escape her, nuzzling her nose into her daughters hair. When Charlie's breathing continued to sound labored and strained, Quinn released her hold on the little girl and reached into the drawer in the bedside cabinet and pulled out the blue relief puffer.

Removing the cap, she cupped the back of her daughters head with one hand and with the other she brought the puffer to Charlie's mouth. The little girl gripped her hands around her mothers' and placed the end of the puffer in her mouth. Quinn pressed down once and waited ten seconds as Charlie breathed the medicine into her straining lungs. Eventually her breathing evened out and Quinn put the puffer on the nightstand out of the way. Reaching up a hand she brushed her fingers through her daughters hair in a soothing manner as the little girl sat sideways on her lap.

"Sweetie, your Mama was very sick for a long time," Quinn said in a quiet voice. Charlie frowned and glanced up with confusion in her eyes. "Why didn't she take medicine to get better?" she asked and Quinn couldn't help but sigh in sadness at the innocence she heard coming from her daughter. "She did take medicine baby. But sometimes, sometimes the medicines don't work. The doctors did everything they could and your Mama fought so hard to stay with us," Quinn trembled as the memories came flooding back, "But there wasn't anything anyone could have done."

More tears rolled down Charlie's cheek and after a moment of contemplation she glanced up at her mother. "Do you think Mama's in heaven?" she asked as she played with her mothers' fingers, twisting the Claddagh ring that sat proudly on Quinn's finger. The blonde smiled down at her daughter and nodded her head. "Yeah, I do, I really do. And I know that she's looking down on us, watching over us and protecting us, and that she's so proud of you." Those words seemed to placate Charlie who nodded then turned back around and hugged her mother.

Quinn held her daughter in her arms, refusing to let go until Charlie wanted to be released. Looking up, she caught sight of Santana peaking in through the crack in the door with tears in her eyes and they exchanged knowing glances before the Latina walked away. When Charlie had settled down, Quinn lifted her from her lap and sat her down on the bed. Standing up she retreated to her own room, walked over to the chest of cabinets and reached into her drawer, lifting open the hidden compartment where she stored precious items from Rachel. Grabbing a hold of the DVD she resealed the hidden compartment and left the room.

Walking back into her daughters' bedroom she walked over to the television mounted onto the wall and slipped the disk into the player. Picking up the remote she loaded it and then went and took a seat on the bed, pulling Charlie into her arms and holding her tight, careful not to shift the sleeping Golden Retriever on the bed. "Before your Mama died, she made something for you. I was gonna wait a little longer before giving this to you, but now seems like a better time." Pressing the play button, Quinn sat back and watched as Charlie's eyes focused in on the screen.

At first there was nothing but a blank screen, then it came to life. Right in the centre of the screen, was Rachel sitting in a big armchair in her bedroom at the beach house in LA, the doors off to the side were opened out onto the deck allowing for the sounds of the ocean and the light from the sun to get in. There was a small smile on Rachel's face and Charlie smiled back, to her this was almost as good as having the real thing in the room. Quinn couldn't help allowing her tears to fall again as she got caught up in the beauty that was her wife.

"Hey Charlie," Rachel said and then paused, listening for a moment to the sound of a baby's cry coming from another room. "Do you hear that? That's you sweetheart. Don't worry though, your Mommy's with you, rocking you back to sleep." Charlie turned back and looked up at Quinn who gave her a small smile. "I want you to know something sweetheart," Rachel said as she leaned in a little closer, speaking directly to the camera.

"I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and that somewhere out there, I'm looking down on you and I'm growing more and more proud every day watching you grow up." Lockie, who had just woken up, climbed up on his paws and stepped across the bed, coming to sit next to Charlie who wrapped her arms around her companion. Quinn watched on as the DVD continued on for another several minutes, Rachel fitting in room to sing a song. By the time the screen went blank, Charlie had fallen asleep, exhausted from the emotional day.

Standing up, Quinn removed her daughters shoes and slipped the covers over her, Lockie laying down in his favourite bed spot next to her. Leaning down Quinn placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek and scratched Lockie behind the ears. Quietly she exited the room and made her way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she noticed that Kate had left, and then she heard Santana walk into the room. Turning around she took one look at her best friend and burst into tears. Without a moment's hesitation, Santana was across the room and engulfing Quinn in her arms and holding her tight. "It's okay, it's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_Quinn,_

_We always knew that choosing the career paths that we chose that we would be inadvertently selling our souls to the devil. Being in the entertainment business is a game, a game that either plays us, or, one that we can stand up and be brave enough to challenge head on. And we've done that baby, we've played it and we've succeeded. We know this world of celebrity like a well learned dance that we never tire of rehearsing._

_But sometimes, sometimes there are moments that creep in, that challenge our love for what we do, that make us question whether or not it's worth it. We've faced those moments together and time and again we've decided that yes, yes it is. Because you were born to act Quinn, you have a gift that you deserve to share with the world._

_Even though I'm no longer with you, I believe you have what it takes to continue to overcome these obstacles. Don't let the fear of the media or the paparazzi prevent you from doing what you love. You just do what you do best, protect you family and live with as much integrity as you can and that's all the world will see, regardless of how others try and prove otherwise._

_I love you,_

_Rachel x_

Quinn was livid. Furious. She hated the media just out of basic principal, though most of the time she ignored what they wrote or the lies they tried to spread. But this really riled her up. Staring up at her was a headline on the front of Us Weekly, 'Has _movie star Quinn Fabray found love again?'_ attached to a picture of the blonde leaving a restaurant with a fellow actress which the magazine alleges was a date night for the pair.

In actual fact, Quinn was leaving a birthday dinner for her long time personal stylist and happened to exit at the same time as a new up and coming actress called Megan Sharpe who was fast becoming a media darling. A person Quinn had met several times before and had quickly grown to dislike. You see, while many celebrities of Quinn's calibre played the media game to overrule the power of the media, Megan played along to entice them and to keep them onside.

So, while Quinn vehemently denied the pair were an item, Megan played the no comment card, keeping interest swirling around them from the media. It was wrong and Quinn couldn't get over how disrespectful the entire thing was to her marriage and to the memory of her dead wife. On top of that, it showed a blatant disregard for Quinn's role as a mother. A woman who was trying to raise her daughter single handed while trying to keep Rachel's presence alive in Charlie's life.

Quinn didn't want her daughter seeing those types of articles, they were vicious and spiteful. If Quinn ever began dating again, a very big _if_, she wanted to ease her daughter into it, not have her hear rumours on the playground from other kids whose mothers were too busy gossiping to notice their own kids were listening in. But this was all a distant thought for the time being. Right now Charlie was too young to know what was going on, let alone understand. However it didn't do anything to calm the anger it managed to rise within Quinn.

"Don't worry about it okay. You know it's a lie, everyone you care about knows it's a lie. Don't let it get to you," Kate said from her place sitting on the couch in the green room backstage at the Ellen Show. Charlie was sitting on the floor playing with some toys that the staff had brought in earlier to keep her occupied, though Quinn had brought Lucy Lamb just in case she got anxious or tired and wanted home comforts. The blonde, threw the magazine down and sat back, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"I know, I know," Quinn sighed, rubbing her brow, making sure she didn't mess up her make up at the same time. "It's just, it's only been a year…" she trailed off not wanting to say the words but knowing she didn't need to elaborate because Kate knew anyways, "We always dealt with these things together. Now I'm realising what it means to deal with them alone." Quinn let out a laugh as she sat up, glancing down at the magazine again.

"The thing that really gets me, it's not even the lies. It's the fact that people I care about have to see these things on the front of magazines. My friends, Rachel's dad's, they don't deserve this. These gossip mongers talk about Rachel like she's a ghost, like she was never real," Quinn's voice trembles at that and she swallows thickly to rid the emotion from her voice. "That's what hurts me the most. Because she was more than real, she was everything, she was mine. And the thought that Charlie is going to have to live with seeing her mother being talked about in this way, it just…"

Quinn couldn't even finish the sentence. Instead she stood up and walked over to where Charlie was sat on the floor and leaned down on her haunches. The little girls gazed up at her with brown eyes and smiled that adorable smile before handing Quinn one of the building blocks to help her build her princess castle. The blonde smiled lovingly at her little girl and gently stroked her cheek. At that moment, a staff member came into the green room. "Quinn, you're up." Quinn nodded and then stood up with Charlotte in her arms walking out the door and to the backstage are where the show entrance was.

Kate accepted Charlie into her arms and sat down in one of the chairs that were set up next to some monitors where they could watch the show. Once the make-up artist had briefly checked on Quinn's make up, Ellen announced her name and giving Charlie a quick kiss she made her way out to the sound of rapturous applause. They pair talked about Quinn's new movie, Rachel being nominated for the Grammy's and when the show was over, Ellen brought Charlie out so she could dance with the audience, much to Quinn's delight.

Once her promotional duties were done Quinn exited the building with her daughter and assistant and headed straight for her chauffeur driven SUV where Puck was waiting for her. Climbing into the car, she strapped her daughter into her car seat and then made herself comfortable, Kate sitting up front with Puck. "So, where to?" he asked, glancing in the rear-view at the hazel eyes staring back at him. "Chateau Marmont, Santana was meeting a client there so I said we'd swing by for an early lunch before heading home," Quinn replied and Puck nodded his head and manoeuvred the car out of the Warner Brothers lot.

Upon reaching the infamous private hangout where celebrities were able to dine in private, Quinn made her way inside with Charlie, followed by her assistant and Puck. They made their way to the outside dining area were Santana flagged them down from her place sitting at their table. "Nice interview Q," the Latina said once the blonde was sitting down. Santana instantly reached out and lifted her niece into her lap and began babbling away to her while the others scanned the menu.

"Well, it had to be done. At least now I can move on from it and focus on promo for next project," Quinn stated, smiling at the interaction between her oldest friend and her daughter. When the waiter arrived they ordered their food and sat back enjoying the typical LA sunshine. After clearing the cheque and politely conversing with several well-known faces over lunch, the gang handed for their cars, Charlie mumbling away while slowly walking beside her mother about the birds that had landed in the outdoor dining area while they were having lunch.

The second Quinn came into view at the entrance of the hotel, what seemed like hundreds of flashing bulbs began blowing up in her face as the men shouted random things at her to get her attention. The intensity of the situation unsettled poor Charlie, who clung to her mother's leg, tears streaming down her face as she tried to hide from the scary men. On instinct, Quinn quickly leaned down and cradled her daughter against the crook of her neck, holding her close as Puck walked ahead of her while Santana and Kate flanked her on either side offering as much security as they could.

_Quinn are you and Megan dating? Do Rachel's fathers approve? Has Megan met Charlotte?_ Question after question was thrown at her, some genuinely curious, others with the purpose of getting a rise out of her, and it was working, especially when she felt the hot tears coming from her daughter land on her neck. Reaching up a hand she cupped the back of Charlie's head to keep it hidden and held her tightly with the other as she kept her feet moving, trying desperately not to rise to the bait.

And she almost, _almost, _slipped up. When her ears caught wind of a comment made by one of the men about moving on rather quickly she almost lost. Because anyone who knew her, really knew her, would know that the last thing Quinn was doing was moving on. Being honest she wasn't sure she was capable of moving on. The only thing keeping her from turning around and nailing the jerk in the face was Santana's hand on her lower back, and the stream of sobs coming from her terrified daughter. Luckily they arrived at the car and she quickly climbed in, Puck slamming the door shut behind her before sending a big _fuck you_ to the paps.

"Sssh, it's okay sweetheart, it's okay. They're gone now, Mommy's here, Mommy's here it's okay," Quinn shushed as she rocked Charlie in her arms. She began to panic a little when she thought the little girl wasn't going to settle down. Crying fits weren't good for Charlie, because she was too young to learn how to control her breathing so she didn't suffer an asthma attack. However, in that moment, Quinn's brain kicked into gear and she pulled Lucy Lamb from the carrier bag and gave the teddy to her daughter who slowly began to quieten down.

_She hated this, she hated seeing her family tormented in this way. It wasn't fair, unfortunately she knew that it was part of the job, even if she wished she could change it. What really broke her, were the tears on the tiny infants face. An innocent child who never asked to have her picture taken, who didn't even know why people were so eager to know her or why so many people were always trying to take her Mommy's attention away from her._

_As tortuous as it was for the young family to have to deal with the media, she couldn't help but think it was even more tortuous standing on the side line and not being able to do anything to make it easier. When she saw the blonde about to lose her temper, she fell into step next to her and placed a comforting hand on her lower back, a gesture that always used to calm her down and it seemed to work. So, she kept it there until they were inside the safety of the car and then she stepped back and watched on as the car pulled off, thankful that her words seemed to be taken to heart._


End file.
